Ugly Christmas Sweater Party
by Thejhamham
Summary: Trish De La Rosa holds an ugly Christmas sweater party every year, but this one she plans to make different. The reason being her best friend Ally is finally going to be able to come. She's determined to try and set her best friend up with every single guy she knows at this party, but what happens whenever Ally unexpectedly finds Mr. Right all on her own?


Trish De La Rosa's annual ugly Christmas sweater party, the biggest party of the year. All of her friends, her friend's friends, and sometimes even her friend's friend's friends would come. One year there was nearly a thousand people who came and even as they sat on the ground to eat their food, they all still had a blast.

Now Trish wasn't a celebrity, but she was a millionaire, and celebrities often came to her parties, the ugly Christmas sweater party being the most popular. Not very well-known to extremely well-known people come. One year Johnny Depp even stopped by! Mainly singers and bands would come though. They'd perform one or two songs and then enjoy the rest of the evening mingling. The party usually lasted from 7 pm to at the latest 5 am. Trish, even though she loved to party, never let things get out of control. No drugs, limited drinking. That was her rule.

This year she was especially excited because her best friend of all time was going to finally make it. Whenever she started these five years ago, Ally, her shy and quirky best friend, was always spending the week with her family in New York. But this year Ally moved back down to Miami, having left after high school, and she wouldn't be flying up to visit her family until the day after Christmas.

And so Trish was prepared to make this her best party yet. She was inviting all of her cute, single guy friends. She loved Ally dearly, but some things about Ally just really get her mad. Ally's a beautiful, dependent, determined, and stubborn young girl. All good qualities to have, but not if you're 23 and still single. Ally has had a total of two relationships in her lifetime, and both of them were in high school. She's told Trish that she doesn't want to start dating until she's got a steady job and knows exactly what she wants. Trish however, is determined as well. She's determined to find the perfect guy for Ally. At least she has blondes ruled out. Ally's more of a of a brunette kinda girl.

—

"Hey babe, can I invite Austin?" Dez, Trish's new found love interest asked. She looked up at his puppy dog eyes, failing to melt into them.

"Who's Austin?" She asked, slightly interested.

"My best friend, the guy I've told you so much about" He said excitedly, not even upset that she didn't remember.

"Is he cute?" She asked with a dull, uninterested voice.

"Well if you're thinking about breaking-"

"Not for me, bozo! I'm trying to find someone for Ally" She yelled, whacking him on the arm.

"Ally! Oh she's so sweet! Austin would be perfect for her!" Trish perked up at his words.

"You didn't answer my first question!" She stated excitedly.

"Is he cute? Try freaking hot! No homo" Trish laughed at him, then pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

"Dez of course he can come!" Dez grinned at her words and kissed her again, before she pulled back quickly.

"Wait a second, what color is his hair?" She asked seriously.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. He has blonde hair" Dez said cooly.

"Dang it! He's not perfect for Ally"

"Because he has blonde hair? Is it really that big of a deal?" Dez asked, utterly confused.

"As long as I've known Ally, which has been fifteen years, she's never been attracted to blondes. Both of her boyfriends had brown hair and every guy she's pointed out or had a thing for has always had brown or close to brown hair. She's even said that she's not really attracted to blondes. She says there has been cute blonde guys, but she's just not into them" Trish says, extremely fast, nearly losing Dez.

"Um, okay. Can I still invite him?" Dez pulled out his puppy dog eyes again.

"Yes, my little redhead. Yes"

—

It was 7:30 pm and Ally had still not arrived yet. Trish was now starting to flip out. She had tried calling her multiple times, but it went straight to voicemail every time. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal that they were running, but this is Ally, and Ally is never late.

"I'm sure she's just busy. The Miami Journal is really busy this time of year" Dez said, trying to comfort his worried girlfriend.

"But don't you think she would've at least texted me saying she was gonna be late? She's usually early! I'm freaking out!" Trish yelled, pacing around her kitchen as people walked in and out grabbing some snacks.

"It's okay. Ally's a smart girl, I'm sure she's fine" Dez pulled in Trish for a hug, finally getting her to calm down.

"How is it that you're crazy one minute, then the most calm and collected person ever the next?" Trish asked, amused by his ways.

"It's just who I am"

—

It was 8:39 and Ally had still not gotten there. She was still extremely worried, but she masked it with a smile as she sipped her champaign. Once the clock turned 8:40 Trish's front door opened to reveal a frazzled looking Ally. Trish immediately jumped off her couch and ran over to wrap Ally up in a hug.

"You had me scared to death! What took you so long? Why didn't you answer your phone? Why do you have a stain on your sweater?" The questions continued to pour out of her mouth before Ally finally shut her up.

"Calm down Trish. I was held back at work, then my phone died. Then I was so tired and it was an hour drive so I decided to stop and get some coffee, which I then proceeded to spill all over my pants, which explains why I have on my sweats. I had to pull over at a gas station and change, then I went ahead and got gas there as well. And now I'm here. I'm really sorry about being late, I didn't plan any of it"

"Oh Ally it's fine! I just wish your phone hadn't died. I was worried sick"

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way"

"Enough talking to me, I have a few people I want to introduce you to"

—

After over two hours of meeting different guys Trish had picked up, Ally had managed to sneak off. She went into the only guest bedroom that wasn't preoccupied by couples doing things that make Ally cringe. She was busy taking off her shoes whenever she heard a voice behind her, making her jump off the bed, landing on her knees soon after.

"Sorry" The voice said, trying to stop a chuckle from coming through, but failing miserably. With a face the color of a tomato, Ally got up and dusted off her black sweatpants.

"It's fine, I just get startled easily" Ally turned around to see who the voice belonged to, only to be taken aback whenever she came face-to-face with a highly attractive man who seemed to be her age. Oh crap, here comes her awkwardness.

"I'm Austin" The very handsome man said, offering Ally his hand, which she took slowly.

"A-Ally" She said, letting go of Austin's extremely soft hand. She's gotta admit, for a blonde, he's a beautiful man. And she also had this weird feeling shoot up her arm as soon as her hand touched his. For her, it was unexplainable. For others, it's called a spark.

"Nice to meet you, Ally. So do you know Trish personally?" He asked nicely, his voice melting Ally's insides.

"Um, yeah. I'm her best friend" She said, trying not to sound too shy.

"Oh, so you're the girl Trish was in hysterics about?"

With a sheepish smile, Ally replied, "That's me"

"Then why aren't you out there enjoying the party?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not really a party girl"

As if he could see through her, Austin questioned some more. "It's not just that, is it?" Ally sighed, pouting and crossing her arms.

"She's trying to set me up with every single guy she knows. I keep telling her I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but she's determined to find "Mr. Right" for me. I came up here to-"

"Breath?" Austin finished for her, making her smile.

"Exactly. What about you?" Ally asked, her nervousness leaving her as she found out Austin was easy to talk to, unlike the guys she had spoken to earlier.

"I'm tired and like you, I'm not much of a party-goer"

"Both great reasons to escape. Please, let's have a seat" With her words, they both sat at the edge of the bed, having a safe distance between them.

"So do you have a last name, Miss Ally?" He asked her cutely, making her smile.

"Dawson"

"Ally Dawson. I like that. Mine's Moon"

"Austin Moon. I like that as well. So how old are you, Mr. Moon?" Austin groaned, then answered.

"25, and please don't call me Mr. Moon, that's my dad. I prefer Austin, or perhaps A-dog. Not Mr. Moon" Ally giggled at his words, causing Austin to smile down at the brunette.

"Whatever you say...A-dog" Ally said, laughter filling her voice as she playfully hit Austin's elbow with her own.

Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
